You Can't Fix Everything
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Wei Ying and Lan Zhan somehow switched into each other's bodies and now they have to find a way to help the other. But is Wei Ying willing to let Lan Zhan and Xichen help him when he really needs it? What is Lan Zhan going to do when he finds out Wei Ying doesn't have a golden core and that was the reason he let go of his sword and picked up demonic cultivation? Full Summary inside
1. Body Switch

**_Hello everyone,_**

**_I know I talked about this previously about how I loved Asian dramas and have been enamored with them that's the reason I haven't been writing but I did start writing it just wasn't the stories that are already posted which I am so sorry about but at the same time not really. As for my writing, I promise I will do it more but I haven't been writing anything at all this past week because I have been reading Chinese novels so excuse my distractions, to say the least._**

**_Now onto my story I already have it posted on WATTPAD but when I noticed it could be posted here I couldn't hold back and had to post it. Everyone who has followed me for a while knows how I am so I hope you like my new story._**

**_This is the FULL summary._**

_**Wei Ying and Lan Zhan somehow switched into each other's bodies and now they have to find a way to help the other. But is Wei Ying willing to let Lan Zhan and Xichen help him when he really needs it? What is Lan Zhan going to do when he finds out Wei Ying doesn't have a golden core and that was the reason he let go of his sword and picked up demonic cultivation? What is Wei Ying going to do when he finally starts to understand Lan Zhan's feelings for what they really are? Will he deny them or embrace them? Can they save each other from embedding doom?**_

* * *

Wei Ying didn't know how it happened but he couldn't help but freak out when he woke up at Cloud Recess. He doesn't remember Lan Zhan or anyone else bringing him back here so what was he doing here? He stood up and he felt a golden core inside him and that was also something entirely impossible considering what he did for Jiang Cheng two years ago. It wasn't possible. A golden core couldn't just grow back after being taken out. He had to find a mirror of some sort and make sure he was completely intact only to see himself in the mirror and scream in horror.

"This isn't possible no way in hell," Wei Ying said as he walked around the room freaking out.

He felt someone coming and he knew who to expect Lan Xichen. Only he would come to his brother in such a rush like the feeling he was getting.

But Wei Ying couldn't help but think if he was in Lan Zhan where was Lan Zhan?

"OH MY GOD!" Wei Ying screamed and started to grab Lan Zhan's sword and head toward the door to head back to where he knew his own body was.

Just as Wei Ying was walking out of the door Wei Ying ran into Xichen.

"Wangji are you okay? I heard you scream," Xichen said.

"Fine," Wei Ying said trying to channel his inner Lan Zhan.

"What were you screaming about?" Xichen asked worriedly.

"I have to see Wei Ying," Wei Ying said.

"Uncle won't allow you to go to the burial mound again. You know you got punished for finding him last time," Xichen said.

'Lan Zhan you said you weren't looking for me liar,' Wei Ying thought to himself. "I have to see him," Wei Ying said determinedly.

"Brother, I know Master Wei Ying is in your heart but you can't go there without getting in trouble too," Xichen said without knowing he was telling Wei Ying how Lan Zhan felt about him luckily Wei Ying still didn't know what he meant.

'Heart?' Wei Ying questioned he would be sure to ask Lan Zhan when he got to him. "He is in trouble now," Wei Ying said.

"How do you know?" Xichen asked shocked.

"..." Wei Ying didn't know what Lan Zhan would say at this point.

Xichen noticed something was off when he looked completely at Lan Zhan again. Wei Ying was about to turn away when he felt it and pulled Bichen out of his sheathe.

"Who are you? You're not my brother," Xichen said.

"I know I'm not," Wei Ying said exasperated.

"Wei Wuxian?" Xichen said putting his blade down knowing he wasn't in danger anymore.

"Yeah," Wei Ying said as a hand almost went into Lan Zhan's hair.

"How?" Xichen asked.

"I don't know and I don't know exactly where Lan Zhan is but the next best bet would be in my body so I was going to it," Wei Ying said.

"I will get us to go then. I need to make sure my brother is alright," Xichen said.

"Thank you Zewu-jun," Wei Ying said. "Not only that but he really doesn't know how to wield my abilities and he is going to freak out," Wei Ying said to himself as Xichen walked away to tell his uncle they were going somewhere.

Wei Ying turned around and went back into Lan Zhan's room. When will he have another chance to go through all his stuff? He found his Wangji and couldn't help but touch it softly and played the tune he learned from Lan Zhan that day in the cave when they were taken by the Wen Clan.

"Master Wei Wuxian let's..." Xichen was taken back as he listened to the song, he knew Lan Zhan made.

"Oh, your back let's get going," Wei Ying said with a smile that was unusual to see on Lan Zhan's face. "Oh, I should take his Wangji right?" Wei Ying said doing what he always saw Wangji do with it.

Xichen was shocked by how well Wei Ying knew his brother and the things he does were so familiar with a hint of Wei Ying flare to them. Had Wei Ying fixed his image he probably would have never noticed that he wasn't his brother.

"Master Wei we should fix your appearance," Xichen said approaching Wei Ying.

"Oh, that's how you noticed I wasn't Lan Zhan," Wei Ying deducted.

"Were you going to go through Cloud Recess like this?" Xichen asked as Wei Ying sat down and started fixing his hair for Wei Ying.

"So pristine and proper. Zewu-jun you forgot that... oh never mind I would have gotten out without anyone noticing me," Wei Ying said.

Xichen raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he continued on with his brother's hair and was about to help Wei Ying with the headband before Wei Ying stopped him.

"I got it," Wei Ying said with a smile now that he was finally able to touch the headband for some reason, he was really happy.

"The only, reason I will let you touch it is that you're in my brother's body otherwise I would have done it. Speaking of which we need to get going before my uncle comes to talk to you again about not seeing you," Xichen said.

"Why?" Wei Ying asked tilting his head.

"He will know it's you and you can't exactly help to tease my uncle am I wrong?" Xichen said and the smile on Lan Zhan's face was clear that he was right. "Do you really want to be caught by my uncle?" Xichen asked sighing in his hand.

"No," Wei Ying said shaking his head.

Xichen couldn't help but understand now why Lan Zhan always followed Wei Ying when he was here because he always got into mischief.

"We should get to Lan Zhan now," Wei Ying said as he finished wrapping the band on his forehead.

They both walked out of his room and walked down the path getting bowed at and bowing to others. Wei Ying could honestly say he wasn't used to this by any means but he knew it was a protocol in Cloud Recess. He hasn't left burial mounds for at least a year so human contact was limited aside from the Wen's he protected so he felt weird being by another clan.

* * *

Lan Zhan knew something was wrong but he wasn't sure how it was possible. Why didn't he feel his golden core? What was he doing in Wei Ying's cave? He remembered it when Wei Ying showed him where he slept. Why was he at the burial mounds? He fell asleep at home but now he was here.

"Wei Wuxian you need to wake up and eat something," Wen Qing came into the cave saying.

"Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan said looking around.

"Who are you?" Wen Qing asked as she was on top of Lan Zhan before he could do anything with needles to his neck.

Where was Bichen? Or his Wangji? He saw the flute that Wei Ying always played next to him.

"Once again who are you? And where is Wei Wuxian?" Wen Qing asked.

"Where? Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan asked back.

"Hanguang-jun?" Wen Qing said shocked.

"Yes, where is Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan asked.

"Oh my god, come with me," Wen Qing said getting up pulling him by the arm.

He noticed he was wearing all black and not in his own body if she was pulling him this easily. That's the very moment he noticed he was in Wei Ying.

"How?" Lan Zhan asked more to himself than to Wen Qing.

"I don't know," Wen Qing said.

"I have to go to Cloud Recess," Lan Zhan said and started heading down the mountain.

"WAIT! Hanguang-jun I know what Wei Wuxian is going to do. He will come back here," Wen Qing said.

"He will come back?" Lan Zhan asked.

"Yes, he won't abandon us," Wen Qing said.

"I stay and wait," Lan Zhan said nodding his head and heading back to the cave.

It was going to be a long wait considering how far Cloud Recess is to Yiling but he knew that Wei Ying was going to bring his weapon along so he might not take that long.

'What is going on?' Lan Zhan thought to himself.

* * *

**_REVIEWS EVERYONE!_**

**_I am not sure how many of my readers actually have seen this show or read the novel or watched the anime or read the manga but I watched and read them all. I even listened to the audio for this couple and I absolutely love this couple. I also love the actors who played them on the show especially Wang Yibo. I love to watch them together. I am also one of those people that think Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are together so if you don't agree that is fine. _**

**_But I hope everyone enjoys this story because I know I did writing it. It's already halfway almost completed so it won't be long for the updates since I finished a few already. _**

**_As for the readers who are waiting for me to post my other stories I will be doing it soon because I am going through all my stories because I still think some need to be taken down. Sorry if you read the ones that I do a takedown. But I will always write a notice about which stories I took down._**


	2. Hey Again

_**Hello everyone. **_

_**How is everyone doing? I'm sorry I haven't posted anything but I don't think many people have been reading this story anyway but I still feel it's necessary to write it so thanks for reading if you do.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Wei Ying couldn't believe how many people Xichen talked to while Xichen couldn't believe how well Wei Ying could impersonate his brother and how exasperated he was by Wei Ying when they were alone. It was like Wei Ying was starved for human contact. He never thought Wei Ying was like this previously. He didn't know why but his sympathy came out the more the two traveled with each other.

"Master Wei, why don't you use your sword anymore? You seem to really love wielding Bichen," Xichen had to ask as they got closer to Yiling.

"Xichen do I really have to answer that?" Wei Ying asked suddenly really sad and Xichen knew it was serious.

Xichen allowed Wei Ying to call him by his courtesy name. He didn't want him to keep calling him Zewu-jun since they were spending so much time together.

"I just want to understand considering how much you really love to use Wangji's sword," Xichen said.

Wei Ying looked down and he felt sad by it. He really wanted to let the topic die but he was sure Lan Zhan already knew and would tell his brother anyway.

"I don't have a golden core anymore," Wei Ying said getting a shocked reaction.

Xichen stopped his pace and couldn't help but look at Wei Ying with a purely horrified expression.

"What happened?" Xichen asked.

"When I was thrown into the burial mounds by the Wen Clan, I got my golden core burned out first," Wei Ying lied.

He didn't want what really happened to get out for any reason. He loved his brother and he wouldn't let it get to him or he would be sad.

"Does anyone know of this?" Xichen asked still horrified as they started walking again.

"Not a soul," Wei Ying said.

"Does the remaining Wen Clan know?" Xichen asked.

"Yes, they do, they know because they helped me," Wei Ying said.

"Oh, so you saved them because they saved you?" Xichen asked.

"No, I saved them because they weren't involved in the war and were innocent. I would have protected them, either way, it was just an added bonus that two of them saved my life. Not only that but almost all of them don't even cultivate and the rest our extremely old. I think the only one that will be able to cultivate when he gets older would be Ah-Yuan and I will try to teach him everything I know," Wei Ying said.

As they started walking into the burial mounds Wei Ying realized he could feel everyone even better now that he has a golden core again but he still didn't wish to be in this position especially with Lan Zhan.

"Do you think Lan Zhan knows that we're here already?" Wei Ying asked.

"Well you have good senses even in your coreless body so I wouldn't be shocked if he does," Xichen said.

"Your here Wei Wuxian," Wen Qing said smacking him in the head.

"HEY! Don't hit," Wei Ying said pouting.

"Brother, Wei Ying?" Lan Zhan said as he looked at both of them.

"Hey again?" Wei Ying said.

"I need to talk to you," Wen Qing said as she dragged Wei Ying away leaving the brothers alone with Ah-Yuan hanging onto Wei Ying's legs.

"Wangji," Xichen said softly as he went toward his brother. "What's your name?" Xichen said softly looking down at the young toddler that attached himself to his brother.

"Ah-Yuan comes to grandma," Granny said softly as she watched cautiously scared of the new stranger.

"Go," Lan Zhan said softly to the little boy who shockingly listened to him making Xichen wonder what he did the last two days.

"Is that the boy that called you dad the last time?" Xichen asked.

Wei Ying's body reacted blushing brightly making Xichen chuckle at his younger brother.

"How are you?" Xichen asked.

"Fine, brother Wei Ying doesn't have a golden core," Lan Zhan said.

"I know he told me," Xichen said sadly.

"What?" Lan Zhan upset over Wei Ying telling his brother but not him he thought they were close was he wrong?

"Don't worry brother, he didn't want to tell me he just assumed you were going to tell me anyway is my guess," Xichen placated he wasn't really sure why Wei Ying told him but he still felt like what he was told wasn't the full truth.

If it was why wouldn't he say anything to anyone about it? He would have told Jiang Cheng about it but not a soul knows about it aside from the people he is protecting and them now.

"Did he say how?" Lan Zhan asked.

"He said when they threw him in the burial mounds before it was burned out," Xichen said.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said softly his hand going over Wei Ying's heart and scars.

"What the hell is going on?" Wen Qing asked appalled.

"I don't know," Wei Ying said.

"What the hell happened? How did this happen? We need to find a way to fix it," Wen Qing said.

"I agree with you on that one," Wei Ying said.

"Do you think he knows about... you know?" Wen Qing asked.

"He didn't ask about it?" Wei Ying asked.

"No, he hasn't said anything for two whole days. The only time he talked was in the beginning when we first found out about the switch," Wen Qing explained.

"Figures he's not much of a talker. Okay, so I told them half of the truth I just need you to go along with it if they ask," Wei Ying said.

"What is it?" Wen Qing asked.

"I told them that when I got thrown in the burial mounds the first time was when I lost my golden core but I didn't say anything about... you know," Wei Ying said.

"You didn't tell him the real reason you don't have one?" Wen Qing said shocked.

"No, I don't want it to get back to Jiang Cheng," Wei Ying expressed.

"But..." Wen Qing started.

"Please," Wei Ying said softly.

"Fine we need to get some books to solve this issue quickly," Wen Qing said nodding her head in submission knowing she owed Wei Ying a lot for everything he has done for her and her people.

"Yeah we do, I think I have an idea on how I can do it," Wei Ying said.

"What are you talking about?" Wen Qing asked confused.

"I can leave the burial mounds now since I am in Lan Zhan," Wei Ying said.

"You're going to get books on this?" Wen Qing asked for understanding.

"Yes, it's perfect and I can take Zewu-jun with me," Wei Ying said.

"I don't think Hanguang-jun is going to like that very much," Wen Qing said.

"Well we can't all go together, now can we?" Wei Ying stated a matter of factly.

"No, we can't but he can always go with you to get books," Wen Qing said.

"No, he can't someone needs to protect the burial mounds and who better than the person in my body," Wei Ying explained.

"You know it's wrong to keep him confined here right?" Wen Qing said feeling a bit sorry for the other man.

"Yes, but we are going to have to go back to Cloud Recess at some point so he needs to stay here while I try to find the books to solve this," Wei Ying explained.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said softly.

"Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying said shocked by his arrival.

"I will leave you two alone for a bit," Wen Qing said.

"Wei Ying, I want to help," Lan Zhan said.

"Good then you stay here while I go look for material, with your brother," Wei Ying said.

"Wei Ying, I want to help you," Lan Zhan said stubbornly making an annoyed face that shocked Wei Ying.

"That will help me. You remember what I told you when we met last time, I need to stay near here so the barrier won't be broke and you being here is the safest bet for my people," Wei Ying said.

"I will," Lan Zhan said.

"Thanks, Lan Zhan I knew you would help," Wei Ying said finding it hard to be around Lan Zhan at the moment.

"You don't have a golden core anymore," Lan Zhan said.

"Yeah," Wei Ying said his hand going to the back of his neck.

"Sorry," Lan Zhan said.

"What for?" Wei Ying asked concerned.

"I should have understood there was a reason you don't use your sword anymore. My brother even noticed while I didn't," Lan Zhan said that made Wei Ying look down and away from Lan Zhan embarrassed.

"You didn't have to know because I never told anyone before. Hell, my own brother didn't even notice and I got kicked out of my clan so it's fine if no one understands my reasons for what I do. If I do them and understand them is all that matters," Wei Ying explained still looking away.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said about to put an arm out to touch Wei Ying but stopped himself.

"It's fine but you will do what I asked right?" Wei Ying asked and got a nod from Lan Zhan. "Thanks, I will be back in at least a week," Wei Ying explained.

"My brother stays with you," Lan Zhan said.

"He will but I could always go on my own Lan Zhan," Wei Ying said.

"No," Lan Zhan said resolutely making Wei Ying want to disagree with him immediately but something on his own face made him agree with him.

"Where should we start though?" Wei Ying asked.

"Cloud Recess and so on," Lan Zhan said.

"But we just came from Cloud Recess would if your uncle sees me?" Wei Ying asked.

"Don't talk," Lan Zhan said.

"Thanks, I didn't know that," Wei Ying said with sarcasm.

Lan Zhan was smiling on the inside from that comment especially with what his brother said about Wei Ying knowing how to move and talk like him. That meant Wei Ying paid close attention to him to mimic him. It made him oddly happy and he couldn't forget about it.

"Let's go to our brother now," Wei Ying said playfully but Lan Zhan loved the sound of that and imagined it in a different way. "Xichen we're heading out," Wei Ying said as Xichen talked to Wen Qing.

"Where are we going?" Xichen asked confused.

"We're going to find material on how to solve this issue," Wei Ying explained pointing to himself and Lan Zhan.

"Oh okay," Xichen said and started to follow Wei Ying as he walked away.

"Wei Wuxian you better come back safely," Wen Qing said.

"Not to worry I'm in a strong body with an amazing golden core so I will come back fine," Wei Ying said complimenting Lan Zhan as he walked holding up Bichen.

"Can... did you give my brother back his Wangji?" Xichen asked as they walked away.

"No why would I? Wouldn't people question where it went?" Wei Ying asked.

"Good point," Xichen said.

"Now where should we go first?" Wei Ying asked with a smirk.

"Yunmeng," Xichen said immediately getting a sour face from Wei Ying but got a nod nonetheless.

They were going to be on a mission together so they should get more acquainted to say the least right?

* * *

_**Reviews...**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	3. I Know You, You Know Me

_**Hello everyone **_

_**There still isn't any reviews... Which is weird for me. Is the story not good?**_

* * *

It took longer than a week it took two weeks but Wei Ying and Xichen actually came back with a lot of information that they would need. Granted it was a bitch when they got to Yunmeng that first week but they got the most information from there.

"So that day that it happened it says that the two souls who switched had to fall asleep thinking about the other but it has to be at the same time," Xichen read as he was laid out on a blanket at the inn they were staying at because they drew a lot of attention and they needed to lay low. "Were you by chance thinking of my brother the day before the incident?" Xichen asked.

"Yeah, I guess I was. I drank that day and remembered how many times Lan Zhan caught me sneaking Emperor's smile in Cloud Recess and how I would never be able to drink it again," Wei Ying said.

"Is that all?" Xichen asked.

"I guess I was feeling lonely and he came to my mind," Wei Ying said honestly. "That doesn't mean Lan Zhan was thinking of me though. It is also rare for the two of us to fall asleep at the same time considering he sleeps at nine and I never do," Wei Ying said.

"What time did you go to sleep that night?" Xichen asked.

"It's embarrassing to say..." Wei Ying said.

"He fell asleep at around nine," Wen Qing said.

"Wen Qing what are you doing here?" Wei Ying asked shocked.

"Lan Wangji is worried about you two and so was I so I wanted to know where you two were," Wen Qing said as she sat down by Wei Ying.

"How do you know when I fell asleep? Also, how did you find us?" Wei Ying asked.

"I went to the closest place to us and that had the best liquor in the area," Wen Qing said.

"Good deduction," Wei Ying said proudly of her.

"Don't sound so proud like a weird father or older brother... it wasn't me anyway it was Lan Wangji," Wen Qing said.

"Wow..." Wei Ying said shocked while Xichen just chuckled with a smile on his face.

"You could impersonate him why are you shocked that he knows you just as well?" Xichen said with a smile.

"I guess your right on that," Wei Ying said but he felt like it was more than that and he couldn't explain why.

"I'm going to tell him that you two are fine," Wen Qing said. "Could you two come back by tomorrow morning?" Wen Qing said.

"Yeah we will be there and we have a lot of information to read," Wei Ying said.

"Well I'm leaving Wen Ning here," Wen Qing said as she walked toward the window again to leave.

"Wait why?" Wei Ying asked but she was already gone.

"Master Wei," Wen Ning said from the window.

"Come in Wen Ning," Wei Ying said.

"So... there is something that has been on my mind for a while," Xichen said suddenly after thirty minutes of the three reading in silence.

"What is it?" Wei Ying asked.

"Master Wei, I have to ask what were you lying about earlier when you explained your golden core to me, I noticed you were lying?" Xichen asked

"Does it really matter the reason I didn't say anything?" Wei Ying asked admitting he was lying but not about what and Wen Ning realized what was going on but wasn't going to say a word about the situation.

"I just want to know the truth," Xichen said.

"I will tell you the whole truth as long as you take it to your grave and never tell a soul not even your brother. If you're going to just tell I will know and I won't say a word," Wei Ying said.

"What is it that you don't want anyone to know?" Xichen asked a bit shocked.

"Make the promise then I will tell you," Wei Ying said knowing a promise can't be broken from the Gusu Lan Clan.

"I promise I won't tell a soul," Xichen said even though a part of him was regretting it before he was even told because he knew his brother would want to know the truth the real truth.

"Well when my sect got set on fire only Jiang Cheng and I got out alive we hid in the city for a while trying to get to Shije but before we got to her Jiang Cheng got captured by the Wen Clan," Wei Ying started glancing at Wen Ning who was watching him only to get a soft nod to continue. "When I went back Wen Ning grabbed me before I was seen and helped me get Jiang Cheng out giving me also the ring Zidan that now Jiang Cheng wears. Then he brought us back to his sister who was in Yiling only to find out that Jiang Cheng lost his golden core by Wen Zhuliu it was absolutely horrifying during those days. We didn't have our weapons and all we had to rely on were two people who were supposed to be our enemies. Jiang Cheng woke up a few times and was agitated seeing them every time so we kept him sleep. When he was finally awake and I found a way for him to get his golden core back he was so happy," Wei Ying said.

"After days of you and my sister not sleeping or eating for that matter," Wen Ning said softly.

"I found a way to heal Jiang Cheng," Wei Ying said.

"No way," Xichen said shocked.

"Yeah I gave him my golden core," Wei Ying said.

"And you never said anything about this to anyone," Xichen said appalled and Wei Ying shook his head in denial. "This explains everything you decided to do since the time they found you when you killed Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu. Why didn't you say anything to anyone?" Xichen said.

"Maybe I just wanted someone to believe in me without me having to explain why I was doing something," Wei Ying said as he turned the page on the book he was reading.

"Well Wangji believed in you no matter if it was the worst things possible to hear," Xichen said.

"He was trying to bring me back to Cloud Recess because he thought I was evil and needed to be punished," Wei Ying said in a low but sad voice.

"No, he didn't, he wanted to bring you back to Cloud Recess because he was scared something bad was going to happen to you. Granted you haven't had it easy since you became the Yiling Patriarch my brother has always wanted to help you," Xichen said kind of getting frustrated with Wei Ying.

"Okay Xichen I understand," Wei Ying said shocked by the sudden outburst of the older man.

"Master Wei I know my brother is hard to understand and he doesn't know how to talk but he does care for you in his own way. He is just a bit more antisocial and not easy to understand but the fact that he knows you as well as you know him proves how much he really watches over you and tries his best to understand you," Xichen said.

"I will try to understand him better now but still don't say a word to anyone about what I told you," Wei Ying said getting a nod.

"Master Wei look at this," Wen Ning said going up to Wei Ying.

Wei Ying took the book from Wen Ning and couldn't help but smile at what he was reading.

"I think I found the way to get us back in our own body," Wei Ying said. "Well I didn't Wen Ning did, good job Wen Ning let's get to heading back," Wei Ying said closing the book and get the rest of the books packed.

They got back to the burial mounds in just an hour and Wei Ying was shocked to find Lan Zhan in his cave sleeping where he normally slept with his flute next to him.

"Lan Zhan, I think we found a way back to our original bodies," Wei Ying said with a smile.

"Good," Lan Zhan said but didn't open his eyes or anything.

"Lan Zhan, you okay?" Wei Ying asked as Xichen set the books down and walked out of the cave.

"It was boring," Lan Zhan said.

"Well do you want to help me?" Wei Ying asked and Lan Zhan opened his eyes nodding his head as he got up from the spot, he was laying in.

The two stayed up all night reading books when they were found in the morning, they were practically sleeping on top of one another but they were warm and comfortable so neither said anything.

"They must have just fallen asleep," Wen Qing said as she covered them up.

Xichen just looked at all the papers that Wei Ying and his brother were writing before they fell asleep.

"They had a lot of plans," Xichen said.

"Seems so," Wen Qing said.

"I have to go back to Cloud Recess for a while can you tell them for me?" Xichen asked as he continued to look at one of the papers.

"Yes, I can tell them are you sure you don't need Wei Ying to go with you?" Wen Qing asked.

"I'm sure he can continue with what he is doing with Wangji," Xichen said and walked out of the cave with the paper in his hands folding it and putting it in his robes as he got on his sword and flew away.

When the two finally woke up they were shocked to find themselves sleeping on one another and got up with the help of the other.

"Xichen isn't here anymore. I have to say, Lan Zhan, you and your brother have a strong connection," Wei Ying said.

"We're brothers," Lan Zhan said.

"Do you two tell each other everything?" Wei Ying asked as he started to pick up the papers that were all over the place.

"No," Lan Zhan said.

"He just knows when he is needed with you huh?" Wei Ying said.

"Mn," Lan Zhan hummed out.

"That's nice," Wei Ying said with a smile. "I wonder where he went," Wei Ying said.

"Cloud Recess," Lan Zhan said.

"We should fix our plan to switch. It might take a couple or a month to get it together," Wei Ying said.

"We can do it," Lan Zhan said and then Wei Ying's stomach growled. "Hungry?" Lan Zhan asked.

"Yes," Wei Ying said.

"Buy food for everyone," Lan Zhan said.

"Are you sure?" Wei Ying asked knowing he was using the other man's money.

"Yes," Lan Zhan said nodding his head once before he started to walk out of the cave with Wei Ying following closely behind him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Wei Ying asked feeling bad for keeping Lan Zhan in the burial mounds for so long.

"I want to go," Lan Zhan said and then Ah-Yuan ran up and held his leg.

"I want to go too," Yuan said loudly holding onto the both of them.

"Okay little one," Wei Ying said.

"Mama, what are you doing in papa's body?" Yuan asked tilting his head to the side.

"I told you not to call me that again," Wei Ying reprimanded playfully as he picked the little boy up.

"When are you going to be home?" Yuan asked.

"I am," Wei Ying said a sad smile appearing on his face.

"Come," Lan Zhan said to both of them.

"Yes, we shall go," Wei Ying said.

The three left burial mounds together with a smile. Wen Qing wanted to stop them but she was happy to see Wei Ying so happy but she knew it wasn't going to last especially since he told her that he wanted to find a way that Lan Zhan won't remember being in his body.

"Lan Zhan, how has it been being me?" Wei Ying asked with a warm smile on Lan Zhan's face.

''Easy," Lan Zhan said.

"If you're going to be me for a while then you need to talk more," Wei Ying said.

"Do you need to talk less than?" Lan Zhan asked genuinely curious.

"It won't hurt for you to talk more even in your own body Lan Zhan," Wei Ying said as he picked up Yuan.

"Mama papa talks just fine," Yuan said.

"He doesn't talk," Wei Ying said looking down to the young boy that sort of became his son over the time he started taking care of the Wen clan. "And what did I tell you about calling me, mama?" Wei Ying asked sounding like he was disciplining but he was smiling while saying it.

"Don't do it in front of others," Yuan said with a smile.

Wei Ying laughed and he was shocked by how it sounded because he was in Lan Zhan's body so of course, he had to hear Lan Zhan's voice all of the time.

"Lan Zhan this is the first time I heard you laugh," Wei Ying said.

"You laughed Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said confused.

"But I'm in your body so you technically laughed. This is your laugh HAHA," Wei Ying said with a smile as he started walking around funny making Yuan laugh.

Lan Zhan smiled at Wei Ying's antics because he thought they were sweet.

"You want to hear my laugh?" Lan Zhan asked in a serious tone.

"Of course, I do I don't want you to be stoic all of the time," Wei Ying said and for a moment he saw the blush on his face.

He found it sweet but he couldn't help but notice things since he was in Lan Zhan's body and Wei Ying would blush if he was embarrassed and Lan Zhan is clearly embarrassed. He liked seeing these sides of Lan Zhan and he really did miss the stoic man.

They spent the whole day together and when they finally got back Yuan was asleep on Wei Ying as Lan Zhan carried some of the bags along with Wei Ying.

"This feels nice," Wei Ying whispered softly.

"What?" Lan Zhan asked but before Wei Ying could answer a little butterfly came toward him and he heard Xichen. "What happened?" Lan Zhan asked.

"He said he will be back in less than a month that he needs to figure something out and that we shouldn't switch bodies until he gets back," Wei Ying said feeling kind of nervous about that.

"Okay," Lan Zhan said. "Let's go," Lan Zhan said as he walked further into the burial mounds.

Wei Ying couldn't help but think that Xichen was going to mess up his plan and he didn't want that. He couldn't let Lan Zhan go down this path no matter what.

* * *

_**Reviews...**_

_**Is the story not good or something? I'm questioning if I want to really continue this story because it doesn't seem very favored. **_


	4. This Should be Fun or Emotional

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**I hope everyone is staying safe with everything that is going on right now. Personally, I don't really think I have been being safe considering I crossed states to be with my family because we don't live in the same state. But come on I wanted to see them. Especially now.**_

_**Review:**_

_**ShereneHeng: Thank you. :) Thanks for the advice but I don't think I'm going to post there because I won't go back and forth with it. That's a lot to remember but I'm glad you like it and I will continue it.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

A week passed since Xichen went to Cloud Recess and Wei Ying and Lan Zhan were both bored out of their mind.

"What should we do Lan Zhan? It's boring," Wei Ying whined which looked weird considering it was in Lan Zhan's body.

"Want to leave?" Lan Zhan asked looking at Wei Ying.

"We can't go too far," Wei Ying said with a smile as he got up from the rock he was leaning on.

Lan Zhan found that he didn't mind being in Wei Ying's body as much as he missed his golden core, he got to see a different side of Wei Ying this way and he got to see other parts of Wei Ying's body. The thought alone made Lan Zhan ashamed and start reciting the Lan Clan rules in his head and heart to calm down.

"Night hunt?" Lan Zhan asked softly.

"But you could get injured with my... never mind if you want to go, we can go," Wei Ying said getting up. "Lan Zhan, you really don't mind using the resentment energy to handle whatever comes after us?" Wei Ying asked as they walked down the mountains.

"I will to protect you," Lan Zhan said as he moved with the flute in his hands.

"Thank you," Wei Ying said purely which shocked Lan Zhan even though he was happy to be thanked by Wei Ying.

"We should go," Lan Zhan said.

As they walked out of the burial mounds, they avoided a couple of known Jin Clan members who were obviously looking for ways to get in the burial mounds and quietly followed them.

"Lan Zhan you may have to deal with them so they don't try anything," Wei Ying said.

"No hurting for no reason," Lan Zhan said.

"No just scare them off," Wei Ying said agreeing with Lan Zhan smiling because he was happy that they knew what the other was talking about.

Lan Zhan nodded his head and moved toward the two Jin Clan members.

"What are you doing?" Lan Zhan asked in an aggressive tone which shocked Wei Ying and he couldn't help but chuckle.

'This is going to be fun to watch,' Wei Ying said as he swore, he recognized one of the two Jin Clan members there.

"Oh, the demon comes out of his slumber," the Jin Clan member said.

"Leave," Lan Zhan demanded without getting into further detail on what he would do if they didn't.

Lan Zhan knew that Wei Ying could fight even without a golden core and he also knew how to fight even if he wasn't in his body so he wasn't worried about it. But the moment he got closer he felt that maybe it wasn't a good idea to approach the two by himself.

"You evil demon," the Jin Clan member said pulling out his sword and going forward until Wei Ying came with Bichen blocking the members efficiently.

"What are you doing here Hanguang-jun?" the first Jin Clan asked that Wei Ying recognized now it was the member that was terrorizing the Wen Clan remnants.

"Mn," Wei Ying said not responding but merely looking at Lan Zhan who wasn't sure what to do. "Wei Ying," Wei Ying said softly that only Lan Zhan recognized the voice behind the mask he would call his face.

"Why are you protecting the demon?" the Jin Clan member that Wei Ying recognized as Jin Zixun.

"Why are you here?" Lan Zhan asked but still a bit indecisive as Wei Ying stood in front of him not willing to let anything or anyone pass him, he also didn't move.

Jin Zixun seemed to notice he wasn't going to be able to get the answers he wanted from Lan Zhan well technically Wei Ying so he just started to walk away without even responding to Wei Ying well Lan Zhan.

"You did good," Wei Ying said with a smile as he turned to look at Lan Zhan.

"I did?" Lan Zhan asked getting a nod from Wei Ying. "You did too," Lan Zhan said.

"Thank you if I do say so myself," Wei Ying said with a smile. "Now let's go hunt?" Wei Ying asked.

"We shouldn't," Lan Zhan said.

"Why?" Wei Ying asked.

"Would if they are still around?" Lan Zhan said.

"True that would be bad... okay we should go and do some training so you can use my flute," Wei Ying said and pulled Lan Zhan back into the burial mounds.

That night was the first night the two played music together. It happened to be the tune that Lan Zhan made for Wei Ying all that time ago. It felt like centuries when it was only a few years.

Lan Zhan didn't mind playing the flute because it's not the first time he played the flute but he was shocked by how well Wei Ying played his guqin and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. It was soft and wasn't seen by Wei Ying but it was there.

"You know what we could do Lan Zhan," Wei Ying said as he pulled a paper from behind a stone.

"Mn?" Lan Zhan said.

"We can make another song that way no matter what we can always find each other. It could be a message of help or such?" Wei Ying said excited and that is the only reason Lan Zhan nodded his head as he sat by Wei Ying.

"The song from the cave is ours," Lan Zhan said suddenly shocking Wei Ying making him look at him.

"What do you mean?" Wei Ying asked.

"You're the only one who has played it other than me. You are also the first person I showed the song too. It's our song," Lan Zhan said trying his best to explain to Wei Ying.

"That... that is something I didn't know," Wei Ying said shocked.

"Mn," Lan Zhan said.

"Lan Zhan you should talk more I like hearing your responses," Wei Ying said.

Those words got to Lan Zhan immediately and he wanted to make Wei Ying happy he just didn't know what to say or what to talk about. Wei Ying couldn't help but chuckle because he noticed the inner conflict that Lan Zhan was having with having to talk and he couldn't help but find it cute.

"It's okay Lan Zhan you can talk more when you actually have something to say. You don't have to make something up right now," Wei Ying said with a soft chuckle as he watched his own face twist and turn.

'I could have a lot of fun messing with Lan Zhan without a care now,' Wei Ying thought to himself and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

A month passed and the two were close and it got around town and the Clans that Lan Zhan was now in the burial mounds helping Wei Ying but it was also going around that he was trying to persuade Wei Ying to come out with the remaining members of the Wen Clan. No one really knew what was the truth and that was fine with the two.

"This is getting out of hand," Wei Ying said as he helped in the kitchen with Wen Ning and Wen Qing.

"I know but what can we do we are still waiting for Zewu-jun to get back," Wen Qing said as she handed Wen Ning and ingredient for what they were making.

"Mama," Yuan called running into the room making the three look down.

"Jiang Cheng is here Wen Qing can you distract him? He will be able to tell us apart even if I was to sit here and not say anything," Wei Ying said picking up Yuan and running to where he knew Lan Zhan was in the field.

"So, it's true you two are here together," Jiang Cheng said before Wei Ying could grab Lan Zhan.

"What are you doing here?" Wen Qing asked so Wei Ying had time to grab Lan Zhan.

"I just wanted to know what I was hearing was true or not. So the great Hanguang-jun is here with you now you must feel great huh Wei Wuxian?" Jiang Cheng said.

At that very moment, someone came through the bushes and made them all look toward the direction. It was Xichen finally.

"I need to speak to you now," Xichen said grabbing Wei Ying who pulled Lan Zhan along with him.

"WAIT I'M STILL TALKING TO HIM!" Jiang Cheng screamed annoyed.

"Later," Lan Zhan said and let himself be pulled away which in turn made Wei Ying glance at Lan Zhan with a small smile which Jiang Cheng saw and it annoyed him.

'What am I missing?' Jiang Cheng thought to himself as he stood there.

"Do you want tea?" Wen Qing asked getting a nod from Jiang Cheng which made him follow her into another house.

"What took you so long?" Wei Ying asked as Xichen let them both go.

"I had to stay there after being reprimanded for letting you stay here. What happened when I was away that made it known that Wangji and you were together?" Xichen asked knowing his younger brother wasn't going to answer.

"There were Jin Clan members trying to get in the burial mound and I stopped them from coming in but I didn't know how to use the flute at the moment so Wei Ying protected me with Bichen," Lan Zhan explained.

"That was your longest sentence," Wei Ying said proudly.

Xichen was shocked too but the happiness in Wei Ying's eyes outshined his own and made him amused.

"Okay but I need to talk to you for a minute... alone," Xichen said looking at his brother who hasn't let go of Wei Ying yet.

"Okay, Lan Zhan don't leave the cave because if he talks to you, he is going to notice we aren't who we say we are," Wei Ying said making Lan Zhan let him go.

"Where should I go?" Lan Zhan asked.

"Deeper into the cave where I showed you that one day where all that stuff is," Wei Ying said getting a nod from Lan Zhan and then he was gone.

"Come with me," Xichen said.

"What is it?" Wei Ying asked as he was dragged away.

"What is it that you plan on doing to my brother after the transfer?" Xichen asked in a rushed intense voice.

"So, you guessed it did you?" Wei Ying said not seeing a point in lying to the other as he sat on a rock.

"Why? Why do you want him to forget everything from this experience?" Xichen asked.

"I don't want him to suffer from knowing everything he has found out. He's going to want to save me and I don't want to be saved because if I'm saved the people I protect will die and I can't have that," Wei Ying said.

"What about taking them somewhere else? Why do you have to erase Wangji's memories for this to work?" Xichen asked.

"If he knows everything that he does now he will do everything to protect me and I can't let him forsake everything and everyone for me. He means... he means a lot to me and I don't want him to be hurt by me," Wei Ying said.

"You think this won't hurt him? Would if he finds out? I read that the memories don't erase that they only are blocked. Wangji has a good resolution with his core so they could come back," Xichen said.

"I have a plan for that too," Wei Ying said with a sad soft smile.

"What about his already ruined reputation? The people already know he has been with you what are you going to do about all those people talking about him being here and then he is going to find out that is missing a month and a half of his life. He is going to wonder and he will ask questions and come here to look for them," Xichen said.

"You just have to prevent that and tell him he was in an accident. Tell him he was here for a while and helped me with something or tell him he was trying to convince me to come back but I refused and he got into an accident. Please Xichen," Wei Ying pleaded.

"Fine but at least let me help you," Xichen said softly.

"Fine," Wei Ying said with half of a smile.

Xichen felt even more guilty but he was going to do his best to help him the more he knew about the real situation. He was also going to do his best to help his brother without telling him the truth.

"Let me take care of the rumor with the Clans," Xichen said.

"About Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying asked as he followed Xichen back to where everyone else was.

"Yeah," Xichen said and got a nod from Wei Ying.

"So they both work with Wei Wuxian?" Jiang Cheng said coming up to them.

Xichen stood in front of Wei Ying because he wasn't sure what else to do.

"Clan Leader Jiang nice to see you," Xichen said respectfully.

"Why are you here too?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"I am here to get Lan Wangji back and stop all of the rumors," Xichen said fluidly like he was planning the lies ahead of time which he was.

"Why is he here anyway?" Jiang Cheng asked throwing a look at Lan Zhan.

"Wangji was helping get rid of some corpses around the area and ran into Wei Ying who was having problems with a few members from the Jin Clan and he stopped it from escalating further. He has been here ever since to make sure nothing else happens and to convince Wei Ying to come down the burial mounds," Xichen said like he didn't read his Clan rules a million times.

Wei Ying was shocked because he knew lying was something serious in the Lan Gusu Clan. He didn't expect Xichen to tell so many lies so forwardly like that. It's a good thing some of what he was saying was true.

"Why didn't he just handle it himself?" Jiang Cheng asked talking about Wei Ying.

"Out of trouble," Wei Ying said and got a nod from Xichen as telling him good job.

"Wangji was trying to keep Wei Wuxian out of trouble so there wouldn't be anything else to say about him so he decided to stick around," Xichen said.

Wei Ying was smiling inside because he couldn't believe how well Xichen was doing and he could see the guarded and protective stance he was taking in front of him like he was really his brother. It was something Wei Ying saw multiple times he saw the brothers together especially when they were talking to others.

"That makes sense. Do you know where Wei Wuxian went?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"He probably went into his cave to fix something he was working on," Xichen said.

"Can you go in there and tell him I want to talk to him?" Jiang Cheng asked looking at Wei Ying.

"Mn," Wei Ying said and walked away elegantly.

"Is this a good thing? Him trying to help him?" Jiang Cheng asked and that was the only thing Wei Ying heard before he ran into the cave.

"He wants to talk to you so you have to make it as believable as possible that your me," Wei Ying said.

Lan Zhan nodded his head and followed Wei Ying out of the cave.

"Why can they enter without a problem when no one else can aside from me?" Jiang Cheng asked the moment he saw Lan Zhan.

"I fixed it so they could come in," Lan Zhan said skillfully as Wei Ying went to stand by "his brother" Xichen.

"He is doing really good," Xichen whispered getting a hum of appreciation from Wei Ying who was secretly proud of Lan Zhan.

"Well, are you coming then? Are you coming out of here?" Jiang Cheng asked in a tone that Wei Ying could only hear as hope along with the other two standing there and the woman who was listening from the house she was in.

"I won't leave them alone they need me to protect them," Lan Zhan said just going with what he felt Wei Ying would say and Wei Ying was shocked that he was doing so well.

"What are they doing to help you? You aren't liked by the other clans," Jiang Cheng said angry and sad.

"I am always welcomed in Cloud Recess," Lan Zhan said making Wei Ying shocked and take a step back as he felt something in his heart that he didn't feel before.

"Wei Ying," Wei Ying said stopping the conversation between the two effectively.

"I am," Lan Zhan said.

Wei Ying had to turn away because something inside his heart was turning and he didn't know how to deal with it. He knew a part of him was wrong since deciding to erase Lan Zhan's memories but he couldn't help it he wanted to protect the other man.

"Well you know you are always welcomed back home," Jiang Cheng said clenching his teeth. "You're the one that decided to be shunned by the Clan anyway," Jiang Cheng huffed out annoyed only to get shocked eyes from the Lan brothers. "Come to me if you need any help," Jiang Cheng tapped Wei Ying's body's shoulder and then started to walk out of the burial mounds.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said immediately angry.

"Hey let me explain that," Wei Ying said knowing what they were both looking at him for.

"Well explain," Xichen said annoyed too.

"Okay let's first go back to the cave," Wei Ying said gesturing to them even though they both fussed over it he pushed them in more.

"Tell us now Wei Ying," Lan Zhan demanded.

"After the incident at Qiongqi Way, I knew everyone was going to keep coming after my Sect so my next best idea was to take him out of it completely. Take the focus off of him because if he had to defend me every time, I did something all the Clans would have turned against him even if they were scared of me. I knew he needed those people more than I did so I took myself out of the equation with not letting him get affected by what I did anymore," Wei Ying said as he started to walk around the cave. "I told him it was fine to tell people I defected to protect him. They always tried to find a reason to confine me or take what was mine. What I worked hard on to save everyone. It was always going to be constant complaints about me because I was never going to bend to their Will. They wanted me to help hurt people that are innocent and don't deserve what they are getting and I can't do that," Wei Ying finalized.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said stepping forward.

"It's fine I chose this path for myself he doesn't need to suffer because of me. It was already enough with... never mind it was just enough," Wei Ying said.

"It wasn't your fault Wen Chao burned down your Clan," Lan Zhan said sounding a bit irritated. "Just like it wasn't my fault that they did the same to mine," Lan Zhan said shocking his brother and Wei Ying.

"All Jiang Cheng asked me to do was stay out of the problems," Wei Ying said.

"Then people would have died regardless. Not only that it's not in your nature to watch people get hurt," Lan Zhan said. "Could you honestly say that you were okay with what he was doing? He was hurting every Clan that day," Lan Zhan said firmly annoyed and it was clear in his voice.

"Lan Zhan, did anyone else's Clan lose everyone but three people? Your Clan managed to survive and thrive even my Clan was decimated. All my friends and the people who raised me died. All but three of us survived that massacre," Wei Ying said shedding a bit of pain.

"It doesn't make it your fault. Wen Chao hated me, you, and Jin Zixuan he could have gone to any of our Clans but mine was already damaged while they were trying to work with the Jin Clan so that only left your Clan. It was deduction not because they had to," Lan Zhan said. "And surely not because of what you did in that cave saving everyone," Lan Zhan said.

Xichen didn't really know what was going on between his brother or Wei Ying so he chose to stand to the side on this one because he really wanted them to get what they had on their chest out.

"How can you say that it wasn't my fault then? He hated me and wanted to get back at me so he hurt my people," Wei Ying said with pain in his eyes.

"Wei Ying, I heard about that day he sent his... girl to see you get punished and she got greedy asking for your arm to be cut off and the Madam refused to let it happen that's how the fight started. If they didn't care about you, they would have just let your arm get cut off they chose to fight because they didn't want to be controlled," Lan Zhan said shocking Wei Ying.

"They would have never come in the first place if I wasn't there though," Wei Ying said.

"Wei Ying, I know you weren't around for most of the Sunshot Campaign but a lot of Clans and smaller Clans were losing everyone to the Wen Clan they were just taking out everyone who stood against them no matter who it was," Lan Zhan said.

Just as Wei Ying was about to talk again Lan Zhan grabbed him by the arms.

"It wasn't your fault," Lan Zhan said softly pulling Wei Ying into a hug.

Xichen was shocked by the sudden touching Lan Zhan was doing to Wei Ying but he supposed his brother didn't mind because he wasn't in his own body when he was doing it.

Wei Ying, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull away but he wasn't used to being hugged in general then it came to the person who was doing it. He couldn't ignore Lan Zhan especially now. He finally returned the hug and he was slowly starting to feel something he didn't like but still held onto Lan Zhan.

"We will help you," Lan Zhan said in his ear.

Xichen wanted to say something but he decided being quiet would be the best way to go at the moment.

After a lot of talking and discussing what they were going to do Xichen left again but with Wei Ying to Cloud Recess. They were going to be back in a week and a half. Lan Zhan didn't like the separation but he wanted to be back in his own body so he let it happen.

* * *

**_Reviews..._**

**_I hope everyone likes what happens next. I hope everyone liked this chapter. _**

**_Everyone is going to be inside for a while so I hope stories will be read more now._**


	5. Feelings Expressed

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**How is quarantine for you? Mine is going I guess. I have to work from home so I am relieved because I don't want to go outside. I also started up some creative activities outside in my yard and in my house. What has everyone been up to since this all started?**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**razorang: I like that part too because he keeps getting told not to but he always does it anyway. Thank you for loving my story. You stay safe also. :)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and stay safe everyone.**_

* * *

After they finally got out of Cloud Recess, they came back to Lan Zhan pacing back and forth and Yuan following him around. Lan Zhan was obviously worried about his uncle finding out Wei Ying was in his body so he was always restrained by Wen Qing so he couldn't go back himself to go check on the other which was very appreciated by Xichen and Wei Ying.

"Lan Zhan we're back now so you can calm down," Wei Ying said as they walked to where he was with Yuan.

"Really Wangji? You were going to leave here and put everyone's life in jeopardy," Xichen reprimanded.

"He was fine. He only tried to leave twenty times which seemed like a feat," Wen Qing said.

"Only twenty?" Xichen said looking at his brother.

"Around fifty but Yuan wouldn't let me go," Lan Zhan said honestly as the little boy held onto him.

"That's my boy," Wei Ying said picking him up taking him off of Lan Zhan's leg with a big smile on his face.

The three walked away leaving the two brothers alone so they could talk.

"Uncle didn't recognize him," Xichen immediately said to Lan Zhan and it seemed to release all the tension in his body. "Do you feel better now?" Xichen asked.

"Mn," Lan Zhan said softly.

"Good now I have to talk to Wei Ying and then we will get on the ritual tomorrow evening to put you both back. Wait until I'm done then you can tell him what you want to tell him," Xichen said getting a nod from Lan Zhan then he walked to where he knew Wei Ying was waiting.

"So it's fine now?" Wei Ying asked as he sensed the other come in his cave.

"What are you going to do?" Xichen asked shocked.

"I'm going to switch our souls back and then I'm going to erase his memory of the time he has been in me that leaves you being the only person knowing about my core and I'm hoping you could keep it a secret from him. I'm already doomed I don't want him falling with me," Wei Ying explained.

They have been in each other's bodies for two months now and Wei Ying has become a close friend to Xichen since they had the revelation about the golden core situation talk. The actual truth being told to him instead of the lie. They were close since that day because Xichen had found a new sense of respect for the younger man. He couldn't help but want to help the other out.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said coming into the cave where they all have been staying after getting the books they needed.

"I will leave you two alone for a while," Xichen said running out of the cave.

Xichen didn't like the thought of keeping all the secrets Wei Ying had because he really wanted to help the other. He genuinely cared for him and actually understood more why his brother was so dedicated and so in love with the other.

"Wei Ying I..." Lan Zhan started but didn't know how to say his real feelings out loud.

"Lan Zhan we're going to be switched tomorrow so just keep what you have to say to yourself until you're in your own body. I feel weird you telling me things and me looking at my own face," Wei Ying said knowing exactly what Lan Zhan was trying to say but he knew he couldn't let him not with everything that was to come to him.

"Wei Ying, I need to tell you because I know you're trying to make sure I don't know something," Lan Zhan said.

Lan Zhan has spoken more in the past two months in Wei Ying's body than in his whole life.

"I don't want to let you go into the darkness and I don't want you to get hurt," Lan Zhan said stepping closer to his own body.

"Lan Zhan I won't go into the darkness and I will be fine," Wei Ying said softly as he backed up.

"I care about you," Lan Zhan whispered.

It didn't feel real at that moment. It felt like a whisper of the heart in that cave. The cave also felt like it got smaller at that very moment on Wei Ying and Lan Zhan.

"And I care about you that's why I'm going to protect you from my situation," Wei Ying said.

"Wei Ying this happened for a reason. Maybe that reason was to save you before something bad happens to you," Lan Zhan said.

"I'm going to be fine," Wei Ying said but it was weak.

Wei Ying didn't want his resolve to break by the silent pleas he could hear in Lan Zhan's voice.

"You're not," Lan Zhan said stubbornly.

"Lan Wangji," Wei Ying said annoyed which was the only time he called him by his courtesy name.

"Wei Wuxian," Lan Zhan said just as annoyed with Wei Ying not letting him help him when all he ever wanted to do was help.

"Listen Lan Zhan I know you want to help but there are some things you just can't solve," Wei Ying said frustrated.

"I don't care I want to help you," Lan Zhan said not caring about anything except helping the man he fell in love with.

"You're so stubborn," Wei Ying said exhausted as he sat down.

"So are you," Lan Zhan said.

Lan Zhan was proud of his own stubbornness because he feels like he would win if it came down to it because Wei Ying really didn't like to argue about really anything. He usually gets out of arguing by just fighting or smiling.

"Where did you learn to argue? Two months ago you barely even talked," Wei Ying said knowing he wasn't going to be able to win both of the brothers if they both wanted to save him.

"I learned from you," Lan Zhan said sitting in front of Wei Ying.

"You did not," Wei Ying said looking directly into his eyes.

"I did," Lan Zhan said. "Let me tell you what I want to tell you," Lan Zhan said softly with sadness in his eyes.

"You can tell me when I'm in my body and you're in yours," Wei Ying said.

"You promise?" Lan Zhan asked knowing he wouldn't break a promise.

"I promise," Wei Ying said softly looking directly into his own eyes and he knew that he needed to keep the promise he just made no matter if he didn't want to. "I promise to let you tell me what you want to tell me," Wei Ying said.

The next few hours Xichen spent enough time trying to convince Wei Ying that he shouldn't erase Wangji's memories but they were all ignored especially as they were preparing for the ritual.

As the ritual was being set up Wen Qing was getting prepared for the other ritual without the brother's knowledge.

The ritual didn't take long and it also didn't take a lot of energy so they were woozy when getting back to their own bodies at first but slowly got up anyway. Before Wei Ying could even start the ritual Lan Zhan seemed to sense something and his instincts went off making him approach Wei Ying quickly.

"I love you," Lan Zhan said kissing Wei Ying roughly shocking Wei Ying and Xichen.

Wei Ying didn't know what to say or do but before he could say anything Lan Zhan stepped back looking at Wei Ying with desperate eyes like he was pleading and then the other ritual started.

Wei Ying pulled back sadly and Lan Zhan was knocked out as Wen Qing picked at his memories of the past two months of him being here aside from him being here during that duration but nothing about them switching bodies or about the golden core subject.

"It's done, he is going to be out for at least fifteen hours because of the sedative unless his cultivation makes it disappear faster so I would start heading out now," Wen Qing explained to Xichen.

"I will, are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to do this Wei Wuxian?" Xichen asked sadly as he looked at the other.

"This is for the best," Wei Ying said but he looked away. "Can I have a moment with him really quick?" Wei Ying asked just before they were about to get him out.

"Sure, call me when you want me to take him," Xichen said.

Wei Ying nodded and they both left the cave. Wei Ying sat next to Lan Zhan's still form grabbing his hand.

"That was cruel of you but what can I say you know me rather well don't you? You knew what I was planning from the very moment it came to my head that's why you wanted to tell me before. You know that kiss was my second kiss but it felt very familiar and spending the time I did in your body tells me it was you that stole my first kiss too. Be good Lan Zhan and live your life," Wei Ying said the last sentence gently as he leaned on Lan Zhan's body and kissed him softly on his lips and then bit his chin pulling back with a warm smile on his face. "I love you too Lan Zhan that's why I am doing this," Wei Ying whispered before he got up and walked out of the cave and into Xichen who was waiting outside.

"I want to help you still and my brother will too even if he doesn't remember anything about being here the two months. He is going to want to help you," Xichen said firmly as he stood.

"If you help my people then you can help me," Wei Ying said before he left completely out of sight.

Wei Ying didn't know that one comment was going to be a catalyst for everything that was to come in the following months.

* * *

**_Reviews..._**

**_This is the turning point for everything with Wei Ying and Lan Zhan but also the turning point for the position Wei Ying and the rest of the Wen Clan are in. _**


	6. Life Changing

**_Hello everyone,_**

**_I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing lately. I just haven't felt like it, to be honest. I want to write but my muse is not here for me at the moment for really any of my stories even if I attempt. But I plan to attempt it right now._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_marmag1: Maybe but you know their world doesn't exactly give everyone what they want. _**

**_Lovely4Kitsune: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter just as much._**

**_Guest; Lea: Well it won't be for too long considering Wei Ying is actually the link that will make him gain his memories all over again. You will see in this chapter._**

**_I hope everyone enjoys the chapter._**

* * *

The next three days were kind of hard on Wei Ying he was trying to readjust to not having the Lan brothers around him. He was also trying to get used to not having a core anymore. Yuan continuously followed him sadly asking if Lan Zhan would come back and he honestly didn't know what to say because as much as he wanted Lan Zhan to come back, he knew he wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

As for Lan Zhan those three days he felt like something was missing. He felt like he heard Wei Ying say he loved him but that could only be wishful thinking. He also couldn't help but touch his lips and chin area where he was kissed and bit. It tingled and he couldn't get over it. His brother also started to avoid him and take up a new task on the other side of the mountain so he could never talk to him about his memory being messed up. He felt like someone messed with it he just didn't know who.

Xichen, on the other hand, was producing a way to save the remaining Wen Clan members along with Wei Ying since they got back. He talked to his uncle and told him how and why Wei Ying didn't use his cultivation anymore but as he promised to not give away the reason, he never mentioned the reason he didn't have a core anymore. He also told his uncle he was sworn to secrecy but that he wanted to save the young man before he really did go against the world for those remaining members of the Wen Clan who had nothing to do with the fighting. They weren't cultivators and they had no blood on their hands.

"Xichen that could leave us with the whole cultivation world turning against us if we protect them," his uncle said.

"But if we don't do something, we will lose Wangji and me. I trust Wei Wuxian the past two months I learned more about his character and the determination he sets on protecting the people he has saved. He is willing to sacrifice himself for those innocent people. If we don't help them, we're just as bad as the Wen Clan. Not only that his Clan was demolished why would he willingly save the lives of people that were bad and evil. He saved innocents that should count for something even if he doesn't have his golden core and does do demonic cultivation, he isn't evil and everything he is doing proves that. He even left his own clan willingly to prevent Jiang Chang from getting into the conflict he was drawing to himself," Xichen pleaded desperately to his uncle so he could agree.

It was two months later when Xichen came back and it shocked everyone that was at the burial mounds.

"Xichen what are you doing here?" Wei Ying asked shocked walking up to the other.

Xichen looked at him from head to toe noticing the difference from two months ago. Wei Ying didn't look okay at all.

"I have a proposition for you that I want to address with you and Wen Qing," Xichen said honestly.

"Why her?" Wei Ying asked protectively by nature.

"Nothing bad but she is Clan leader, right?" Xichen asked.

"Yes, I am," Wen Qing said. "I don't mind hearing it as long as my brother can come in with us to hear it," Wen Qing said.

"That is fine. Let's get moving. I have an anxious brother and uncle looking forward to your replies," Xichen said.

Wei Ying and Wen Qing looked at each other confused but still nodded their heads and followed Xichen into the cave with a little Yuan trying to go with but getting grabbed by Granny.

"Before I make the proposition, I need to know one thing from each of you," Xichen said as he sat down as did they.

"What is it?" Wen Qing asked.

"What would you do if you could be safe off of the burial mounds?" Xichen asked.

"What do you mean?" Wen Qing asked a little shocked by the question.

"Would you cultivate?" Xichen asked.

"I would only use my doctor skills to help and save people that is it. I won't hurt anyone. As will Wen Ning he won't hurt anyone either. None of my clan even has cultivation skills let alone golden cores aside from Yuan," Wen Qing said.

"Good answer," Xichen said then looked at Wei Ying. "Do you love my brother? Not in a brother way or a friend but do you really love him?" Xichen asked directly.

"I must admit I didn't really know at first I just knew I always wanted to bother him and protect him whenever I could. I also liked riling him up and starting stuff with him. But that day he lost his memories I couldn't help but think about the last sentence he said to me and my last sentence to him. I guess what I'm trying to say is yes, I do love him more than... a friend or brother. I never thought of him as a brother, to begin with," Wei Ying explained softly.

"Okay so I am here to help you both get what you want," Xichen said.

"And what is that?" Wen Qing asked because she also wanted to protect Wei Ying because she knew something bad was going to happen to him in the end if he kept on protecting them.

"I talked to my uncle... wait Wei Wuxian let me finish before you start ranting," Xichen started until he saw Wei Ying was going to say something to him. "I only told my uncle you were helping a bunch of innocent people and that you lost your golden core. I didn't tell him how you lost it or why I told him I was sworn to secrecy but I needed valued reasons to get my uncle on board with helping you. I couldn't let something happen to all of you without at least trying to do something for you," Xichen explained.

"But you should have never said anything about my core," Wei Ying said standing up furious.

"Wei Ying calms down," Wen Qing said it is the first time she ever used his real name making him look shocked and appalled at the same time. "He is trying to help us all. If we don't at least listen we could all die and everything you did for us would be in vain. I can see you protecting us till your last breath and none of us want you to die. We care about you just as much as you care about us. We want you to live a happy life also so please just hear him out and ignore the anger you feel. He didn't say anything that wasn't true and he also didn't tell what really happened. You didn't tell Lan Wangji right?" Wen Qing asked as she said everything looking directly at Wei Ying until the end when she looked at Xichen.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Honestly, I have been avoiding him because I don't want to lie to him about what really happened but if we're all in the same place he is going to find out," Xichen said.

"What is it that you want to do then?" Wei Ying asked sitting back down next to Wen Qing again.

"I have set up houses and cabins in the mountains behind the Gusu Clan where all of you can stay. As for you and Yuan, you can both live in Gusu," Xichen said shocking all three of them.

"What do you mean me and Yuan?" Wei Ying asked.

"My uncle identifies your skills even before you lost your core and he understands how much they mean to you so he knew you would want them to be close but he also knows how Wangji feels about you and I know how you feel about Wangji so we thought to let you two be together. Also, we would want to be able to train Yuan so he can be a great cultivator," Xichen explained.

"What's the catch? I know there is one and I can't take Yuan away from his family even if I was to live in Gusu," Wei Ying said.

"Yes, you can," Wen Qing said shocking the three men.

"What do you mean?" Wei Ying asked looking appalled at her.

"I mean it Wei Wuxian the safest place for him is with you not with us. If we're ever found he needs to live and I don't want him to be trained by me. I would rather him train in Gusu and we trust you and Lan Wangji to take care of him. He already calls you mom and Lan Wangji dad so what is the real problem? I am assuming the stipulation is for Yuan to change his last name from Wen to either Lan or Wei am I right?" Wen Qing asked.

"Yes, but my uncle won't force that and neither will I. If you want to keep him by you that is also fine," Xichen said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Wei Ying asked looking at Wen Qing.

"I want you safe just like I want everyone else here safe. We can be safe no one will know we are being protected am I right?" Wen Qing asked looking at Xichen who nodded his head. "But you will still protect us if anyone does try anything right?" Wen Qing asked.

"I will help you and so will Wangji," Xichen said.

"The twin Jades of Gusu we're all saved. You're trying to ruin your own clan by bringing me there," Wei Ying snapped. "I won't go," Wei Ying said.

"We're going Wei Wuxian even if I have to needle your ass and drag you unconsciously to Gusu," Wen Qing threatened standing up along with him.

"By all means go ahead then. I won't put them in danger along with us," Wei Ying said.

"You will go because I will make you. If you don't go, I will tell Jiang Cheng everything," Wen Qing threatened.

"You promised me you would never say anything ever. You promised that you would take it to your grave!" Wei Ying screamed.

"I am trying to have us all live! You want us to die one day? Do you really want to die up here in the burial mounds bitter and miserable because one day we will all die?" Wen Qing snapped back.

"I... I don't want anyone dead," Wei Ying said.

"Then do this for us... for you. It will be better for all of us if we do this just please do this for me and I will owe you again for it," Wen Qing said grabbing his hands in a gentle nature like a sister.

"Fine I will do this but I need to do a protective barrier on the land and I want to go there before they go. I'm not saying I don't trust you because I do but I know a lot of people would do anything to harm them and I would like to hear this all from your uncle," Wei Ying said.

"Good because I got Wangji at the bottom of the mountain waiting for us," Xichen said.

"You left him at the bottom why?" Wei Ying asked about to leave the cave.

"I wanted to talk to you privately before I brought him inside," Xichen said. "But I guess I took too long for him because he is about to be coming to the cave. Now if you want to go back to Gusu with me we are going to have to leave him here again to protect the people here," Xichen said.

"Yes, I agree," Wei Ying mumbled nodding his head as he walked toward the front of the cave surprised to see Lan Zhan already coming toward it.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said softly then he moved so fast that no one even saw him until he was in front of Wei Ying kissing him.

Wei Ying was shocked and gently pushed at Lan Zhan's chest to breathe again.

"We will leave you alone for a little bit," Wen Qing said pulling Wen Ning and Xichen out of the cave completely as Lan Zhan pulled Wei Ying further into the cave only grunted at them as he walked away.

"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying started to say but a certain person didn't want to hear excuses so he just kissed him harshly and then bit Wei Ying on the chin.

"You made me forget being inside you," Lan Zhan said making Wei Ying blush brightly by how that sounded.

"I'm..." Wei Ying was stopped again from the bite to his chin in exactly the same spot he bit Lan Zhan. "Were you awake?" Wei Ying asked.

"No, I just... it tingles," Lan Zhan said as he shivered from the touch Wei Ying gave him as he gently touched the spot where he bit that one time. "Wei Ying," Lan Zhan whispered as his golden eyes stared at Wei Ying's every movement.

"Lan Zhan I'm happy to see you after two long months," Wei Ying said with a smile but the eyes were full of sadness.

"I don't remember everything," Lan Zhan said.

"What do you remember?" Wei Ying asked.

"I remember the first kiss and me being inside of you. I love you," Lan Zhan said smoothly. "I also remember words it felt like a dream though. You said 'I love you and that's why I'm doing this'," Lan Zhan said kissing him again and this time Wei Ying didn't pull away or resist in fact he pulled Lan Zhan closer to him kissing him just as passionately.

"I do love you, Lan Zhan," Wei Ying whispered against his lips.

"I love Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said.

"I'm glad," Wei Ying said rubbing his nose against Lan Zhan's as they hugged.

Lan Zhan nuzzled into Wei Ying's neck and then bit him extremely hard and Wei Ying didn't know why but he couldn't push the other away and he found himself liking it very much.

"Speaking of which Lan Zhan was it you who kissed me at the Phoenix Hunt?" Wei Ying asked as a loud chuckle came out of his mouth as he saw the blush on Lan Zhan's ears. "So, you did? How aggressive of you and I would have never thought that you would be the type to take advantage of someone," Wei Ying said playfully.

"I was remorseful," Lan Zhan said.

"OH! That's why you were so angry. You were mad at yourself," Wei Ying said but he could help but laugh loudly at Lan Zhan who was embarrassed and get angry at Wei Ying who was too amused for his liking so he shut him up by kissing him again.

After the passion between the two teenagers dwindled a little bit Lan Zhan looked into Wei Ying's eyes and put his hand over his heart.

"Are you going to come off the mountain?" Lan Zhan asked softly making Wei Ying hold his breath.

"And then go on your mountain?" Wei Ying asked as he put his hand over Lan Zhan's heart making Lan Zhan freeze in shock but he gave him a nod nonetheless. "I would love to be with you every day Lan Zhan but what is to come of your clan when the others find out?" Wei Ying asked worriedly.

"I'm responsible," Lan Zhan said completely serious.

Wei Ying couldn't help but laugh at his fuddy-duddy because it was so sweet of Lan Zhan.

"Oh, my fuddy-duddy you sounded so sweet there my heart made a thump," Wei Ying said with a smile that made Lan Zhan smile softly too.

"Lan Zhan you smiled," Wei Ying said but he couldn't say anything other than that because his lips were covered by Lan Zhan's in another passionate kiss because he knew he was going to have to stay here to protect everyone.

"Hurry back," Lan Zhan said after they pulled apart.

This time when Wei Ying and Xichen left off the mountain he was in his own body and nobody was going to dare go up the burial mounds when Lan Zhan was up there for fear that he would hurt whoever stepped foot on the mountain. It was a good thing no one knew that the mountain was open and if someone wanted to go up there, they would be able to get in easier now that Wei Ying was gone but he still had ways of protecting his people even while he was gone.

* * *

**_Reviews..._**

**_Okay everyone so there are multiple reasons why Wei Ying is so scared and apprehensive about going to Gusu. You will see some of them in this chapter but also in the next chapter. I'm sure those who read the novel will understand this more than those who watched only the show. Wei Ying feared for anyone being involved with. He was scared about anyone helping him because he didn't want any harm to be brought to them. _**

**_I hope everyone liked the chapter let me know what you think. If you have any ideas let me hear them._**


	7. All People Need Change

_**Hello everyone, **_

_**How is everyone doing during this pandemic? It sucks but at the same time, I get to spend more time at home. I love being at home.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**FashionFable: Hello and thank you for loving my story. I think though we have a different opinion on Xichen though because I think he did care about his brothers feelings it's just hard to convince someone what path to take when you don't understand why their on that path. Meng Yao didn't have any control over how Xichen looked at Wei Ying during this time he just went with what he saw and what he saw was the same as everyone else in the book honestly. Big brother Nie was more righteous than that he just like everyone else didn't understand why Wei Ying was on the path that he was on. Wangji was whipped because of his uncle and Wangji even agreed to it. But he was whipped because he beat the elders up protecting Wei Ying which I still love that part of the story. It feels nice talking about the actual novel to someone who has actually read it.**_

_**Pouika: It's fine if your English is bad you can always write in French if you want. Thank you for reading my story.**_

_**Cosmically Fiction: Oh your about to find out what Jiang Cheng thinks in this chapter. I feel like this chapter gets out something that needs to be said.**_

_**DarkAbyss666: Thank you and if you ever want to talk about the novel I am up for it. I love the novel and the characters. It's my obsession too. Stay safe :)**_

_**Lovely4Kitsune: Writer's block does suck but here I am again with another chapter thankfully it didn't take too long. Thank you. :)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Wei Ying and Xichen came back a week and a half later of being at Gusu. Xichen could honestly say he was stressed out by what had occurred when they got to Gusu. He couldn't believe that Wei Ying managed to get his uncle to disagree with everything only for him to change his mind once again three days later.

"I think that went pretty well," Wei Ying said as they walked back to the burial mounds.

"Wei Wuxian you got him to decline you and helping the Wen Clan members only to talk to him alone and get him to agree again. What did you do?" Xichen asked completely shocked and annoyed.

"I just had to make sure he was ready to have to deal with me again considering how much he hated dealing with me before during those three months when I went to training there," Wei Ying said as they started to walk up the burial mounds.

"I get that but did you have to wait so long for him to agree again to us going back," Xichen said.

"Well I could have gotten him to agree sooner but it was a battle of wills at the moment and it needed to happen between us because it gave us a deeper understanding of one another," Wei Ying said as he came into view of the Wen Clan members and Jiang Cheng.

"What's going on?" Xichen asked.

"Jiang Cheng what are you doing here?" Wei Ying asked stepping ahead of Xichen and going toward his brother.

"I was here to look for you," Jiang Cheng said looking behind Wei Ying to see Xichen again. "What is wrong with you Lan brothers? Why are they here every time I come?" Jiang Cheng asked a bit annoyed.

"Well..." Wei Ying scratched the back of his head. "I'm..." Wei Ying didn't know where to start.

"Wei Ying is mine," Lan Zhan said behind Jiang Cheng as he held Yuan.

"What?" Jiang Cheng asked shocked.

"He's mine," Lan Zhan said again.

Wei Ying couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth and Xichen was doing his best not to laugh out along with Wei Ying. His brother is so possessive. Wei Ying couldn't hold it in anymore and the laugh was so filled with life that everyone was shocked which in turn made Xichen laugh along with him. It was filling the air their carefree laughter that it made everyone either uncomfortable or made them want to laugh with them but the dark aura around Jiang Cheng made everyone nervous.

"WEI WUXIAN!" Jiang Cheng screamed alerting everyone.

"Jiang Cheng don't be so angry... come talk to me. Everyone gets prepared," Wei Ying said as he dragged his brother in the cave only to get followed by the Lan brothers. "No, you two stay out here and help them. I have to talk to him," Wei Ying said as he pointed toward the other direction.

The moment the two were alone it immediately became awkward and Wei Ying wanted to laugh it off but he found that he couldn't.

"Where are you going?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"I'm taking the remaining Wen Clan members to an isolated location and then I'm going to marry into the Lan Clan," Wei Ying said honestly shocking Jiang Cheng.

"What?" Jiang Cheng asked shocked.

"You heard me and I mean every word I said," Wei Ying said.

"Why are you marrying into the Lan Clan? You can just come home," Jiang Cheng said.

"Well if I'm being honest, I'm marrying into the Lan Clan because I'm in love with Lan Zhan and because I want to be with him for the rest of my life. Also, because I could never go back home and we both know that. I create problems for you that can't be fixed by you telling me to pick up a sword again," Wei Ying said shocking Jiang Cheng.

"Just tell me why you won't just give the Tyger Seal to the Jin Clan?" Jiang Cheng asked shocked.

"Because if I give something, I made to the Jin Clan it will be like the Wen Clan all over again and that's not something I want to repeat," Wei Ying said.

"Are you really going to give up being in our clan to be in there's?" Jiang Cheng asked sadly.

"I'm not ever going to give up the Clan that raised me it's just not where I'm meant to be," Wei Ying said.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jiang Cheng snapped.

"I feel guilty every day thinking about it... thinking I'm the reason for everything that has happened since we met. You, your mom, and others continuously blamed me for everything that happened to our clan. How can I go back? How can I feel okay when I feel like everything was my fault? How can I stay there when I feel like it was my fault, to begin with? That we were the remaining three," Wei Ying asked sadly tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Jiang Cheng was shocked by the words and they stung each time Wei Ying spoke.

"It's not that I don't feel like I was at fault but I wasn't completely. It wasn't my fault that the Wen Clan killed off our clan or that we were chosen by them. Gusu was hit too and no one was blamed like I was. The biggest difference is that they lost some people while we lost all. Should I feel guilty that the Wen bastard hated me because he was inadequate by his own skills? He was pathetic that's why he went for us. He wanted an excuse and that excuse was me being better than him. Your mom chose not to cut my arm off and I would have willingly given it up to save our clan she chose to fight. I don't want to be the blame anymore," Wei Ying said pain visible in his eyes the mask dropped and Jiang Cheng saw his brother for the first time.

"You really feel that way?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Yes," Wei Ying said with resolution.

"Can you tell me one thing then?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"What is it?" Wei Ying asked.

"Why don't you use your sword anymore?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"I don't have my golden core anymore that's why I'm on the path of demonic cultivation. It was burned out before I was thrown in the burial mounds by that bastard," Wei Ying lied but he finally let it be known that he didn't have his core anymore.

"You... don't... no way why didn't you say anything to anyone?" Jiang Cheng asked.

"Because I just wanted someone to believe in me without me having to say what was really going on," Wei Ying said with a sad smile on his face.

Jiang Cheng felt guilty now he didn't know that Wei Ying was carrying such a burden in his heart and the pain that Wei Ying was feeling. He couldn't help but feel like he needed to help his long-time brother and friend that he didn't know was going through so many feelings.

"You don't need to feel guilty just don't tell anyone where I'm going and we will always be able to see one another. If you ever need me you can always come to find me in Gusu... it's weird I never thought I would say that" Wei Ying said. "Oh, and don't tell anyone I don't have a golden core anymore it's not their business," Wei Ying said with a cheerful smile.

"I won't tell anyone," Jiang Cheng said angrily but he really wasn't he was actually quite sad.

"Thank you, Jiang Cheng," Wei Ying said with a smile that was covered with all the pain and sadness.

"You are welcome," Jiang Cheng said and walked out of the cave feeling a million different emotions.

Wei Ying was at a standstill and wasn't sure what he was feeling when the brothers walked into the cave by him.

"You okay?" Xichen asked.

"Yeah, I think he understands now. He knows about my core just not you know," Wei Ying said.

"You told him?" Xichen asked.

"He asked and I felt like I owed him why I don't pick up my sword anymore," Wei Ying said.

"Wei Wuxian we're ready to go," Wen Qing said with an excited smile as Yuan came in the cave and grabbed on his leg.

Wei Ying smiled as he picked up Yuan and they started to leave the mountain. The Lan brothers were behind the people as they went down the mountain while the Wen siblings were in the lead. Wei Ying was in the middle playing with Yuan.

"Wei Wuxian," Wen Qing called out to him sounding desperate.

Wei Ying and the Lan brothers were immediately on alert and went toward the front. Wei Ying gave Yuan to granny before he walked forward only to see the Jin Clan and Jiang Cheng standing face to face.

"Jiang Cheng what's going on?" Wei Ying asked as he pushed the Lan brothers back along with the Wen's so they stayed in the protection barrier he still had in play.

"We wanted to take care of the Wen remnants while we had the chance," Jin clan members said out loud.

"Over my dead body," Wei Ying said and the spike in his cultivation raised making everyone flinch and Lan Zhan wants to go out and help him but Xichen kept him back.

"Brother?" Lan Zhan looked toward his brother.

"We can't let it be known he is going to be with us," Xichen said. "Not yet at least not until we get everyone there and you two get married," Xichen said.

Wen Ning stepped out next to Wei Ying prepared to fight if anything.

"I warn you to step aside now. Jiang Cheng goes along now," Wei Ying pleaded and threatened at the same time.

He was threatening the Jin clan while warning his brother. Jiang Cheng looked back at Wei Ying and you could see something in his eyes that wasn't there in a while and he stepped in front of Wei Ying shocking everyone.

"Step aside, let my brother pass." Jiang Cheng said.

"I thought you exiled him," Jin Zixun snapped.

"That was before and this is now. Wei Wuxian will always be my brother and my family even if he's in a different clan," Jiang Cheng said making Wei Ying smile a bit of sadness leaving his heart.

"He doesn't even have a clan... unless you mean the last of the Wen Clan," Jin Zixun said and that seemed to get under Lan Zhan's skin which was beginning to get harder to hold him back for Xichen.

"He has it calm down Wangji," Xichen said.

"I don't need a clan to be better than you," Wei Ying said as he tried to get a glimpse of Xichen and Lan Zhan. "Wen Ning comes here," Wei Ying said softly so only the two next to him heard.

"Master Wei?" Wen Ning said.

"Go tell your sister to go out the back way and make sure that the brothers go with that I will catch up with you at a later moment. I will make sure the Jin Clan stays right here and give her these," Wei Ying said passing him talisman.

"Yes," Wen Ning nodded his head and walked back to his sister who was still watching and told her everything he said.

When everyone started moving back up the mountain toward the other way Wen Qing told the brothers the plan and they got a nod from Xichen and then a refusal from Lan Zhan.

"Daddy has to come if he doesn't, I stay too," Yuan was being stubborn now.

"Stop being stubborn both of you. Just listen to Wei Wuxian said," Xichen said as granny tried to coax Yuan.

Lan Zhan wanted to stay but he realized that if he did Yuan would want to stay with him then he would have to protect him too and that wasn't safe so he nodded to his brother and followed the crowd grabbing Yuan as they went.

"Wen Ning will be with Wei Wuxian so we don't have to worry. We just have to get far away from here so that no one sees us," Wen Qing said.

"It's a good thing we took off our dark robes and put on lighter ones," the third uncle said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that was Wei Wuxian's plan. He said that if someone was to see you all he didn't want you to be attacked from wearing Wen colors," Xichen said.

"Daddy where is mommy?" Yuan asked.

"Soon," Lan Zhan said as he looked back as they left the burial mounds completely.

Sadly they were a day away and they didn't hear anything from Wei Ying so when they finally got to Gusu Lan Zhan wanted to leave immediately out of the gates to go back for him only to be prevented immediately.

"Take his gate key," Lan Qiren said as the disciples took Lan Zhan's key.

"Uncle?" Lan Zhan asked confused and petrified.

"Don't worry, I gave Wei Wuxian a way to contact me if something goes wrong when he was here and he told me to make sure I take your keys from you," Lan Qiren said as he grabbed Xichen's key also.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Xichen asked worriedly.

"We will solve it don't worry. First take the Wen Clan members to where they will be staying and then come to my study," Lan Qiren said.

"Wen Qing did he give you the Tyger seal?" Xichen whispered to her as they went to the back and got a nod from her.

"He said he wanted to make sure no one could get it from him," Wen Qing said.

'Where are you Wei Wuxian?' Xichen thought to himself as he looked at his brother.

Somewhere far away in a dark space was a dark cry.

* * *

**_Reviews..._**

**_I completely went toward a different plan compared to what I originally wanted to do but I think this is going to be better than I planned so I hope everyone likes it._**

**_What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?_**


	8. The Pain

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**How is everyone? I have been dreadfully busy with my job so I haven't been able to do anything I like. But since it's the weekend and I am DONE with my final class for my schooling I am delighted to be able to finish some of my stories. I also still have to do my job throughout the week so I won't be able to write anything until the weekend so please be patient with me. I got this one done though I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Reviews: Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It took two days before Jiang Cheng and Wen Ning came to the entrance of Gusu. Lan Zhan and Lan Xichen were at the gate as they saw the flute in Wen Ning's hand.

"Where is Master Wei?" Xichen asked scared for more than one reason.

Lan Zhan had them open the gate for the two but he was still not allowed to leave.

"We lost him," Jiang Cheng whispered.

"What do you mean?" Xichen asked again because he knew what his brother would do.

"We were all fighting and before we knew it Wei Wuxian was gone," Jiang Cheng explained softly.

He was upset because he knew the truth about his senior brother and he knew all this time his brother was just protecting him so he knew now that he needed to do everything, he could to help his brother.

"Master Wangji, here," Wen Ning said handing the flute to Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan grasped the flute and his hold was tight around it.

"Brother," Lan Zhan said as he looked down at the flute not looking up.

"I know we have to talk to uncle," Lan Xichen said as he was turning around only to come face to face with Wen Qing, Yuan, and their uncle.

"I know what you want to do but we can't do it alone Wei Wuxian told me if anything comes to harm him before he gets married to Wangji that he doesn't want any harm to come to us," Lan Qiren said.

"That..." Lan Xichen started.

"Yunmeng sect will be with you," Jiang Cheng said.

"But you don't have much pull and he probably doesn't want to get you involved either," Lan Qiren said.

"Uncle," Lan Zhan said as he held onto the flute not making any moves.

"I know, that's why I am telling you to all trend quietly. As of right now no one knows about Wei Wuxian being in their hold that means that they want something," Lan Qiren said.

"We need to help him," Jiang Cheng said worriedly.

"I will go to the Nie Clan to speak to Minjue," Lan Xichen said.

"That's three major clans out of four," Wen Qing said letting Yuan go to Lan Zhan who gently rubbed his head.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Yuan asked softly looking at the flute in his hand.

Lan Zhan moved his hand to his back so Yuan couldn't see it anymore and then kneeled down.

"I'm going," Lan Zhan said giving the young one comfort with his words.

The confidence Lan Zhan had made the boy calm down.

"I want to go and get him," Wen Ning said getting a nod from Lan Zhan.

"I shall go to," Wen Qing said.

"But it's not safe for you to be seen," Lan Xichen said.

"I understand the risk but he might be hurt and I need to make sure I'm there if something is wrong," Wen Qing said as she pulled something out of her robe. "Lan Qiren if I may request something of you?" Wen Qing asked as she turned to him.

"What is it?" Lan Qiren asked.

Lan Qiren didn't mind Wen Qing he thought she was really respectful and followed his rules wonderfully. She also helped him with healing remedies for the students and disciples.

"I need you to hold this it can't be used because of the seal but no one would think of going to you to get it and I hope you can keep my people safe," Wen Qing said respectfully as she bowed handing him the object in her hand.

"I may," Lan Qiren said nodding his head as he took what was sealed.

He didn't have to ask what it was because he figured it was the Tyger Seal but didn't say anything because he actually agreed with her. No one would go to him to look for it. He thought it was a good plan.

"Uncle can we go?" Lan Xichen asked as he saw the antsiness from his brother.

"Yes, you may," Lan Qiren said as he turned around. "Yuan comes with uncle," Lan Qiren said as he stopped to wait for the boy who obediently went to him. "Come back home safely," Lan Qiren said softly and then he walked away.

After that was settled the five started to head to the Qinghe Nie Sect. It took them a few days to get there because not everyone could make their way on swords so they had to take a long way. When they arrived, they were unsure of how to go about Wen Ning and Wen Qing.

"I would say we should avoid being seen but if we're not seen then how would we get them to understand later on," Wen Qing said logically.

"I disagree," Jiang Cheng said. "He's going to see them later anyway we should just bring them with us," Jiang Cheng said.

"Okay I agree to a certain extent," Lan Xichen said eyeing Wen Ning.

"Hide," Lan Zhan said as he looked at Wen Ning. "You come," Lan Zhan said to Wen Qing.

"Okay that settles it," Lan Xichen said as he knew his brother was getting worse the longer that Wei Ying was away.

A week and a half have already past and he was on edge at all times.

"Come out only when we call Wen Ning," Wen Qing said to her brother.

"Yes sister," Wen Ning said softly nodding his head.

"Why don't you go on ahead and wait to hear from us? Don't be seen by any Jin Clan members just watch in case they try to take Wei Wuxian away," Lan Xichen said.

"I agree," Wen Qing said.

"Go," Lan Zhan said and Wen Ning nodded and was gone. "Let's go," Lan Zhan said not hesitating to move forward to Qinghe Sect doors.

"Zewu-Jun what are you doing here? Please don't tell me my brother told you to take me back to study," Nie Huisang said about to cry.

"Where is your brother?" Lan Xichen said with a warm smile.

Nie Huisang noticed something was wrong especially when he saw Wen Qing. He was also shocked to see Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan together considering he knew that Jiang Cheng blamed a lot of reasons for Wei Ying acting in certain ways was because of Lan Zhan.

"Come in," Nie Huisang said slowing down to get by Jiang Cheng. "What's going on?" Nie Huisang asked softly but they all could hear.

"You should come with us to the main hall to hear," Lan Xichen answered for Jiang Cheng and got a nod from Huisang.

"Lan Xichen what are you doing here? Is it Jin GuangYao again?" Nie Minjue asked but then he spotted Wen Qing and just as he was about to attack Lan Zhan stepped in front of her.

"Calm down," Lan Zhan said firmly.

Wen Qing didn't expect Lan Zhan to protect her so openly the way he did but she guessed it was because of Wei Ying.

"I can explain everything as long as we can talk somewhere privately," Lan Xichen said nervously because he knew how his martial brother was but he knew how scary his younger brother could get when it came to Wei Ying.

"Come in," Nie Minjue said glaring at the woman behind Lan Zhan.

"Stay with me," Lan Zhan said and walked forward with her behind him in every step.

"Explain," Nie Minjue said firmly as he continued to stare at Wen Qing who was still behind Lan Zhan.

"We need your help," Lan Xichen said as he sighed softly.

"With what?" Nie Huisang asked looking toward Jiang Cheng.

"We want to help Wei Wuxian," Lan Xichen said.

"What? Why do you want to help someone on the demonic path as he is?" Nie Minjue asked as he glanced at Lan Xichen.

"There is a reason for that... I wish I could explain it to you but I made an oath that I wouldn't talk about it. I just need you to believe in me and know that I won't steer you down the wrong path," Lan Xichen said.

"I feel like you will do whatever your planning without me so why'd you come to me?" Nie Minjue asked as he sighed in his hand.

"Because I need someone aside from Yunmeng on our side," Lan Xichen said.

"What do you need help with?" Nie Minjue asked.

"We need to help get Master Wei out of the Jin Clan's hold," Lan Xichen said honestly.

"How do you plan to do that?" Nie Minjue asked.

"We want to confront them," Lan Xichen said.

"We already have someone watching the Jin Clan to make sure they don't move him," Jiang Cheng said.

"I thought you were at odds with your senior brother?" Nie Minjue asked looking at Jiang Cheng.

"I'm..." Jiang Cheng started and then gave Xichen eyes pleading for him to help.

"That's not important right now Minjue if we can't get to him it will be bad," Lan Xichen said glancing at his younger brother.

"I thought your brother and Wei Wuxian didn't get along," Minjue said.

"That's a misconception," Xichen said as he sighed. "Minjue will you stand with us?" Xichen asked sincerely.

"I will but I need to know one thing first," Minjue said.

"What is it?" Xichen asked because he knew his brother was getting even more irritated.

"Why is she here?" Minjue asked.

"Does that matter?" Lan Zhan asked annoyed his boiling point was tipping over.

"Wangji! she is here to help him in case he is injured," Xichen said.

"Leaving," Lan Zhan said standing up putting Wen Qing ahead of him so they couldn't hurt her while they were walking away.

"He seems tense," Huisang said as he stood up with Jiang Cheng.

"That's because he's worried," Jiang Cheng said he was going to say something else but changed his words because he forgot no one was supposed to know the two were a pair until it was official.

* * *

"Where is the seal?" a Jin clan member said as he whipped Wei Ying's back.

"This is going to be bad later on," Wei Ying mumbled as he was sweating profusely.

"What was that?" the member asked as he heard him say something.

"I don't have it and I don't know who has it at the moment considering I'm here," Wei Ying said. "AND even if I did know I wouldn't tell you," Wei Ying said with a loud carefree laugh.

* * *

"Wangji is far ahead I'm assuming," Xichen said walking with Wen Qing and Minjue on the other side of him.

"Yes, he is rather impatient he said that it's been too long," Wen Qing said.

"Why does Wei Wuxian protect you?" Minjue asked.

"Because we saved his and Clan Leader Jiang's life when they really needed it. I also helped him with some healing when he really needed it. He is very loyal even through everything he goes through and that makes us rather loyal to him. Did you ever wonder why it was so easy for the Jin Clan to have that camp? It's because they weren't cultivators, they were children and the old or people who had no core, to begin with. They were innocent and as for me he was repaying a debt he felt needed to be paid off," Wen Qing explained.

Minjue listened catching what Qing said and did. She wanted him to understand that the remaining Wen Clan members weren't a threat.

"But you were always by the Wen Clan leaders' side," Minjue said.

"Of course, I was because it was either that or my brother die. I guess it didn't matter in the end because he would have died either way. Not only that but when we were kids, he saved us," Qing said.

"Makes you look at it from a different perspective," Huisang mumbled to Jiang Cheng who was listening ahead of them.

"Does it really?" Jiang Cheng asked as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah they saved you and those people are innocent who didn't do anything wrong," Huisang mumbled again.

"You will never know what my brother did to save you that day at the risk of his own life all because he cared for someone other than himself. My brother who is timid and shies away from arguments he risked his life for you," Qing snapped at him as she heard what he said.

Jiang Cheng was about to say something when Xichen stepped into the way.

"Don't start arguing now you two," Xichen said as they all were moving closer to Jin territory.

Lan Zhan was waiting for them as much as he could before he was tempted to just leave them behind.

"Wangji don't go without us," Xichen said grabbing hold of his younger brother before his brother took off. "Wen Qing I think it would be best to go away somewhere else for now with Sect leader Jiang Cheng," Xichen said.

"Why can't I come?" Jiang Cheng asked shocked.

"Because you can't be seen with us. They already know that you're okay with Wei Wuxian so we need to evade suspicion," Xichen said.

"Huisang go with him," Minjue said firmly getting a nod from his brother.

"Wangji you can't go," Xichen said getting a glare from his younger brother. "Listen you can't go in there saying you want Wei Wuxian back if you do then we can't do it subtly later. Not only that once they see you, but they will also know we came here for Wei Wuxian so listen and stay in the shadows with Wen Ning. I'm sure you already know where he is," Xichen said getting a reluctant nod from Lan Zhan.

As Lan Zhan was about to walk away Xichen called back to him.

"I will bring him back so relax," Xichen said softly but everyone heard him.

"Mn," Lan Zhan said and then he left to where Wen Ning was.

Minjue and Xichen walked up the stairs and Minjue had to roll his eyes when he saw Jin GuangYao. He didn't think he was good but he refrained from saying anything to him because of Xichen.

"First and Second brother what are you doing here?" Jin GuangYao asked happy to see one but not the other.

"We heard some news today and I was wondering if we could get an audience," Xichen said as Minjue let Xichen take care of everything he was just here as back up.

"Come in," Jin GuangYao said as he smiled that fake smile that crated on Minjue's nerves.

Jin Guangshan was shocked to see two clan leaders come into the main hall and immediately welcomed them as he had other clans at his home. He was shocked to see the two coming in his building. He was kind of shocked to not Jiang Cheng.

"Hello," Xichen said giving a polite bow.

"Come sit we were just talking about some rumors that we heard," Jin Guangshan said gesturing to open seats near each other.

"What rumors?" Minjue asked.

"We heard that dirty dog Wei Wuxian is leading a massive dead army to come and take over the clans," sect leader Yao said aggressively.

"That's funny because I heard he disappeared from the burial mounds for at least two weeks now," Minjue said.

"From who? He's probably with Yunmeng Sect," another sect leader said.

"Not possible," Jiang Cheng said as he walked into the room.

"..." Xichen wanted to say something but it was impossible to say anything at the moment.

He was confident that Jiang Cheng must be feeling guilty or he had a plan of his own.

"How is it not possible?" sect leader Yao shouted.

"Because I haven't been to my Clan in over three weeks. How long has he been gone? Not only that the last time I saw him was the last time the Jin Clan saw him," Jiang Cheng said as he sat down.

'Oh... he's trying to get them to confess that they have him,' Xichen said.

"When was the last time you saw him? We need to take care of the remaining Wen Clan members?" Minjue asked making it seem that he was going along with the flow.

"Yes those dogs need to die too," another sect leader said.

"Is it possible for you know... he to be with..." another sect leader started to say looking around.

"Spit it out," Minjue snapped.

The sect leader jumped afraid of the other man.

"Maybe he's with Hanguang-jun," the man said softly but everyone heard him say it.

'I knew this was coming,' Xichen thought to himself. "Why do you blame my brother? My brother is at home right now," Xichen said feeling offended.

"How are we supposed to know that he isn't with your brother?" Jin Guangshan asked.

"What are you trying to say Jin Guangshan?" Minjue asked.

"Well Gusu couldn't be hiding that demonic path user," Jin Guangshan said shrugging his shoulders not the least bit afraid.

"Or he could be here," Jiang Cheng said glaring at the other clan leaders who weren't on his side.

* * *

Lan Zhan and Wen Ning were together when Wen Ning heard the whistling and he gestured for Lan Zhan to follow him.

"Hanguang-jun what are you doing here?" Zixuan asked shocked. "And what the hell is he doing here?" Zixuan snapped.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said before he gestured for Wen Ning to keep going.

"You can't be here," Zixuan said.

"Move," Lan Zhan said coldly and everything around him seemed to be a lot colder and Zixuan found himself backing out of the way when Yanli came around the corner.

"Hanguang-jun what are you doing here?" Yanli asked as she spotted Wen Ning who was always with Wei Ying. "What's going on? Where's A-Xian?" Yanli asked.

"Here," Lan Zhan said honestly to her.

The coldness around him eased up when he saw her because he knew she wouldn't hurt him. He knew her connection is what kept Wei Ying from breaking a lot of the time.

"Not possible," Zixuan snapped.

"Master Jin Master Wei is here and I can prove it," Wen Ning said before things could get worse.

"A-Xian is here? Where?" Yanli asked worriedly because she knew Wen Ning wouldn't be here if he wasn't here.

"Follow," Lan Zhan said as he ushered for Wen Ning to continue moving.

The four of them went toward where the dungeons were and the whistling got louder. Wei Ying was only calling for Wen Ning but spirits were all over the place but he kept repelling them away from the area.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said as he looked at Zixuan telling him to go and get him before there was going to be a problem but before the other could move Wen Ning moved inside the building knocking a group of JIn Clan members guarding Wei Ying's cell.

"Wen Ning I knew you would hear me," Wei Ying said softly with a smile on his face.

"A-Xian," Yanli said running up to him as she saw him to wrap him in her arms.

"Shijie," Wei Ying whispered as she hugged him.

"Why are you here?" Zixuan asked worried that more stuff was going on that he didn't know about.

"Peacock you weren't involved so don't worry about it for now. You will see but first I got to get out of here before things get worse," Wei Ying said as he glanced around to find Lan Zhan. "Lan Zhan I'm fine," Wei Ying said as he went toward him.

Lan Zhan picked him up bridal style not caring about who was seeing what and got onto his sword.

"Wen Ning," Lan Zhan said.

"I will," Wen Ning said nodding his head before he went away to get his sister as Lan Zhan went toward Gusu.

Yanli and Zixuan were very confused but at the same time, they wanted to find out what was happening so they immediately moved to the main hall together.

As they got into the main hall they realized there was an argument so they stopped to listen before they even bothered entering.

"He's here and you're trying to claim that he's creating chaos," Jiang Cheng snapped.

Xichen wanted to stand up when a butterfly came into the room and spoke only to him. He unconsciously smiled at the sounds and then stood up abruptly surprising everyone.

"Sect Leader Jin Guangshan I have been notified that Wei Wuxian has been spotted," Xichen said with a bright smile.

Everyone in the room was shocked by a sudden smile. They were shocked because it seemed Lan Xichen was happy and it was about the news of Wei Wuxian that made him smile so brightly. Minjue stood up and went up to his sworn brother whispering to him.

"Your too happy," Minjue said with a small chuckle.

"You think?" Xichen whispered back.

"Yes, everyone here saw your happiness now calm down before we get outed," Minjue said softly as he couldn't help the small smile appear on his face as he saw the happiness in his friend's eyes.

"Do you have anything else to say Clan Leader Jiang?" Jin Guangshan said in a foul mood after hearing the news.

"No," Jiang Cheng said and started to get up and walk out of the main hall.

"You're just going to leave after making an accusation that we had him," Jin Guangshan snapped.

"Yes," Jiang Cheng said and left out of the building.

Zixuan pulled Yanli out of the main hall and took her toward where they slept and started to put together a bag.

"What are you doing?" Yanli asked worriedly.

"We need to leave out of here for now," Zixuan said concerned about his wife's place here now that Jiang Cheng was arguing with his father.

"Where are we going to go?" Yanli asked.

"Anywhere for now," Zixuan said as he went toward his son's crib. "We have to go now," Zixuan said knowing things were about to get really bad with his clan and the rest of the main clans he just needed to take his wife and son into hiding for now.

He took them out of the Jin Clan residence right away. He was initially going to go toward Yunmeng but knew that was the first place they would look for them so he went toward Gusu knowing Wei Ying wouldn't turn his sister away not after everything.

As they moved forward sure he was going to be ahead of his family if they found them gone now. He calmed down when he saw Xichen.

"Zewu-jun, Clan Leader Nie," Zixuan said really worried what their response would be for him.

"Jin Zixuan what are you doing here?" Xichen asked shocked.

"Hanguang-jun got Wei Wuxian out of my Clan's dungeon I really didn't know what was going on but I know whatever is going on my family is in danger. Can you please take Yanli and Ah-Ling to Gusu with you?" Zixuan asked shocking them all.

"We need to go together," Yanli said worriedly.

"No, we can't go together you have to go," Zixuan said.

"Why don't you all come to Gusu and we can talk?" Xichen asked as Wen Qing and Wen Ning came out of the inn with Jiang Cheng.

"Cheng Cheng what's going on?" Yanli asked running toward her brother worried as she held onto Jin Ling.

"I will explain everything later but we need to get out of here now," Jiang Cheng said as they all started moving toward Gusu aside from Minjue who said his goodbyes and told Xichen to tell him if he needs help.

By the time the group got back to Gusu Lan Qiren was waiting for them at the gate.

"More people came then I expected but welcome," Qiren mumbled but nodded his head respectfully.

"I can explain," Xichen said.

"No need Wangji did," Qiren said.

"Where are they?" Xichen asked.

"He won't let anyone in or near his Jingshi aside from Ah-Yuan," Qiren said.

"I will go," Yanli said softly as she handed her quiet baby to Zixuan and walked where she was directed to.

"Shijie," Wei Ying said as he climbed off of the porch to go toward his senior sister.

Lan Zhan was on the porch not moving from his wangji but kept his eyes on Wei Ying the whole time. Yuan was sitting right next to Lan Zhan pushing at the strings.

"You live here now?" Yanli asked softly with a smile on her face happy that he found a home.

"Yes, I can breathe better now," Wei Ying said making Lan Zhan happy.

"What happened that made the Jin Clan capture you?" Yanli asked even though she was apprehensive about it.

"They had the chance to so they took it. They wanted the Tyger Seal and I still won't give it to anyone," Wei Ying said.

"It's safe with you?" Yanli asked but it wasn't an aggressive question like how it was with most people.

"Yes," Wei Ying said with a smile.

"Who is the little one?" Yanli asked.

"That's my boy Ah-Yuan," Wei Ying said with a smile gesturing for the little one to come forward.

"Mommy?" Yuan questioned worried as he looks at Wei Ying like he was going to disappear again.

"Go," Lan Zhan said softly motioning everything was fine.

Yuan tried to climb off the porch only for Lan Zhan to get up and help the little one off the porch.

"He turns three soon. Next year in January," Wei Ying said to his sister. "Ah-Yuan this is aunty Yanli," Wei Ying said.

"Hello," Yanli said softly giving him a warm smile.

Yuan noticed her warmth and hugged her leg.

"He seems to like you," Wei Ying said with a smile and laugh.

Yanli just smiled and sat with the young child and Wei Ying while Lan Zhan went to talk to the others.

"He loves you a lot," Yanli said as she noticed the little boy fell asleep on top of Wei Ying.

"Yeah, I've been taking care of him since last year so yeah. He calls me mommy which is annoying since I should be called daddy but I let it be," Wei Ying said with a smile on his face.

"I was talking about Hanguang-jun," Yanli said with a little laughter.

"Yes, and I love him," Wei Ying said sensing Lan Zhan coming.

"Wei Ying," Lan Zhan said.

"I know I know," Wei Ying said standing up. "Shall we get going?" Wei Ying said looking at his senior sister.

"Where?" Yanli asked confused.

"I am getting married," Wei Ying said with a smile as Wen Ning grabbed Yuan.

Yanli was shocked but followed the three men. She went by her husband the moment she saw him and saw that Ah-Ling was awake and was searching for her and smiled when she got into his view.

"They said we can stay here for now until Jiang Cheng leaves to his Clan again," Zixuan said.

"We have to eventually go back to the Jin Clan," Yanli said gently.

"How about we find a little home for us on the outskirts of a random place and live together?" Zixuan asked worried for the worst if he was to go back to his clan.

Before Yanli could say anything, else Wei Ying and Lan Zhan were in marital robes and getting married. It was rather festive for such a quiet clan. It was very joyous and she noticed her brother was happy and it seemed to be for the first time. He found his place in the world now her other younger brother just needed to find his place in the world.

* * *

**_REVIEWS!_**

**_Okay everyone the next chapter is going to be the HONEYMOON PHASE! I'm excited. _**

**_What did you think of the chapter? Let me know._**


End file.
